Donkey Kong Country/credits
These are the credits to ''Donkey Kong Country'' on SNES, Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance. All credits are sourced from the Japanese releases. SNES Head Programmer * C Sutherland Technical Programmer * B Gunn Additional Programming * M Wilson Ancillary Software * C Stamper * C Tilston * M Betteridge * O Norton * M McLean Characters * S Mayles * K Bayliss Objects * M Stevenson Additional Backgrounds * A Smith Graphics Manipulation * C Peil Additional Graphics * N Crook Music/Sound * D Wise * E Fischer * R Beanland Game Testing * H Ward * G Richards * J Stamper Jr * J Hastie * H Sterchi * I Marshall * R Richardson * A Williams * T Harman Jr Additional Testing * S Hochberg * E Hochberg * S Austin Manual & Text * D Owsen Scheduling * S Farmer Support * T Kristensen * S Stinson * H Tanaka * C Stamper * L Stamper Hardware * P Cox * J Rogowski Special Thanks * Mr Yamauchi * M Arakawa * G Takeda * S Yamashiro * J Hochberg * A Harman * K Lobb Software Systems * Alias/Nintendo/Rare ACM * Rare Systems Hardware Systems * Silicon Graphics * Rare Systems Additional Support * S Yamashiro * K Tanabe * T Hishida Original Donkey Kong Creator * S Miyamoto Game Design * G Mayles Game Director * T Stamper Producer * Rare Presented by * Nintendo Game Boy Color Donkey Kong Country Game Boy Color Team * B Aldous * R Beanland * A Collard * E Fischer * D Hinkson * G Hood * C Pigas * J Restemeier * G Richards * J Simmons * K Wood * D Wise Rare Staff * R Bullimore * M Carter * J Cook * L Munton * D Murchie * D Parkinson * G Phelps * G Price * J Silke * R Smith * G Stevenson * H Ward * D Wong NCL Staff * R Nakada * K Nakamichi * T Nakano * F Nomura * H Yamagami Super Mario Club * M Fukushima * J Fujita * K Ibata * A Ito * T Nishigaki * N Terazono * Y Tokuyama * K Torii * Y Yamazaki NOA Staff * H Alexander * S Egan * M Kelbaugh * T Lillygren * C Needham * R Richardson Special Thanks To * Mr Arakawa * P Cox * S Farmer * E Hochberg * J Hochberg * S Hochberg * T Izushi * K Lobb * L Loveday * S Miyamoto * T Stamper * C Stamper * A Wilson * Mr Yamauchi * The Original Donkey Kong Country Team * The NOE Testing Team * The NOA Testing Team Game Boy Advance Software Lead Programmer * T. Attwood Programmers * J. Simmons * R. Ware Graphics Level Graphics * C. Peil Sprites * K. Wood World Maps * R. Firchau Design Design GBA * G. Richards Additional Design * G. Jones Original Design * G. Mayles Music Composition & Sound Music Composition * R. Beanland * J. Hughes Sound Effects * E. Novakovic Vocals * B. Cullum * G. Kirkhope * C. Sutherland Localization * E. Ellis Manual * L. Loveday * S. Overton Original DKC Team * B. Gunn * G. Mayles * S. Mayles * C. Peil * T. Stamper * M. Stevenson * C. Sutherland * M. Wilson * D. Wise Quality Assurance Head of Rare Q/A * H. Ward Lead Testers * R. Cousins * D. Wong Rare Q/A * R. Bullimore * A. Kimberley * L. Munton * D. Parkinson * G. Phelps * M. Smalley * R. Smith * G. Stevenson NCL Testing * Super Mario Club NCL Project Management * K. Miki * K. Terasaki NCL Screen Text Translation * M. Goto * M. Shirakawa NCL Thanks * T. Imamura * K. Kobata NOA Thanks * M. Forrest * N. Gonzalez * D. Hunziker * R. Johnson * M. Kelbaugh * T. Lillygren * C. Needham * R. Richardson Special Thanks * S. Farmer * C. Stamper * T. Stamper * A. Wilson Producer * S. Miyamoto Executive Producer * S. Iwata Category:Credits